


One hundred sleepless nights

by megaradcoolbro



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jizzing in Pants, Lap Dances, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, after everything, haha - Freeform, shion relys on liquid courage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaradcoolbro/pseuds/megaradcoolbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living away from each other. Shion and Nezumi meet again 2 years after the events of No. 6. They decide to become roomies. Things are left unsaid, painful memories are tried to be forgotten. Shion becomes a postman and Nezumi gets a permanent job at a respectable theater. Shion wants to celebrate their new jobs but alcohol makes him say and do... embarrassing things, so he takes Nezumi to a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've missed the feel of you

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary.... Hope you enjoy. Don't know how many chapters this will be.

After Nezumi left, to get away from what had just happened, or to get away from Shion, reckless and unpredictable, Shion lived with his mother in the suburbs. He was happy, he missed Safu, but most of all he missed Nezumi. His mom ran a bakery, he helped bake but mostly ran the register. Business was good. The bakery was soon converted into a bed and breakfast. Travelers from afar came to rest and eat Karans delicious pastries. 2 years since Shion last saw Nezumi and one year since they converted the bakery Rikiga walked through the door. At the time another employee was at the register, a beautiful woman named Monica. Rikiga shamelessly flirted with her to the point of her going back into the kitchen to ask another employee to take her place, preferably a male to ward off the perverted old man. Shion gladly traded places with her and couldn't believe his eyes as he exited the kitchen. There was Rikiga, the man who helped him survive, and a reminder of the horrors he had experienced 2 years ago, a lifetime ago.

"Shion?!" Rikiga exclaimes, his eyes widening, "Is that you my boy?" Shion was frozen in disbelief behind the counter. Rikiga clapped him on the shoulder, his face breaking into a wide smile.

"Sometimes I found myself wondering what had happened to you. Look how handsome you've gotten, you're taller than me now! Must be all that hard labor carrying bread around!" The man laughed raucously, but Shion was still in a trance.

"Say have you heard from Nezumi?" At the sound of Nezumi's name Shions vision snapped into focus.

"No. No i haven't heard from him." Shion almost whispered, the meaning of his words sinking in.

"Well i just saw him last week you know! In some grand musical, playing a man if you'll believe it." Rikiga shook his head," I can't believe... How about I take you to him." Shions jaw dropped, just the thought, seeing Nezumi again...

"I can't, I have to help out here, my mom..." Shion was interrupted.

"Have that sexy girl take your place!" Rikiga gathered up his stuff, "Pack your bags Shion, you're coming with me." Shion couldn't protest and went up to his room to pack.

****

Shion and Rikiga took a bus to the city. It was relatively late by the time they arrived at what Rikiga said was Nezumis apartment. It was a tall building, surrounded by other similar buildings and on the other side of the busy road was skyscrapers. Shion's hear pounded in his chest, he felt like he was going to vomit. They entered the building and took the elevator up the the fifth floor.

"I think his room is number 556." Rikiga mumbled as the walked through the hallway. When they got to the door 556 after what seemed like an eternity of walking Shions head spun and he felt dizzy. What if Nezumi doesn't want to see him, what if he has a girlfriend, or worst of all, what if he got really attractive. Shion gulped as Rikiga knocked on the door.

"Room service~" he sang out. Shion forced a smile. The knob turned. He opened the door. Nezumi was wearing a white button up shirt, but it was unbuttoned. His hair was damp and he was drying it with a towel. Even though Shion had gotten taller, Nezumi was still the taller of the two. He looked boredly first at Rikiga then his eyes slowly moved to Shions face. They stood facing each other for ages, the silence almost palpable, water dripped from Nezumis hair when he stopped drying it.

"Well?" Rikiga said, breaking the awkward silence, "You two aren't going to say anything after i arranged this touching reunion?" Nezumi simply pulled Shion into a one handed hug, Shions chin reached his neck, he smelled like some sort of cologne. 

"I've missed you." Nezumi said simply, his voice vibrating down Shions spine. Shions heart beat at the speed of light and he was sure Nezumi could feel it.

"God i've missed you too." Shion whispered. He was ashamed of how much he meant it.


	2. I make it worse by drinking late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion moves in with Nezumi and gets a job as a postman, he goes out to celebrate. When he goes back home he drunkenly confesses something.

Shion stayed at Nezumis house for 3 days. They talked about how life had been for them. Nezumi had roles with theaters and the pay was pretty good, that's how he was able to afford his apartment. He was going to audition for a permanent job at the Holney theater, a beautiful and prestigious theater. Shion promised that he would get the job but Nezumi wasn't sure. 

"There are so many talented actors and actresses out there," he said, "Why should they pick me." 

Shion had responded, "But how many of them are a talented actor AND actress?" Nezumi rolled his eyes and scoffed but his face flushed pink. Rikiga offered to go back with him to the inn, but Shion had decided, to both Rikigas and Nezumis surprise, that he was staying in the city.

"Is it ok if I stay with you Nezumi?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course it's ok." Nezumi practically beamed. Shions mom came back a day later with all his clothes. Nezumi introduced himself and they got a long right away, talking about plays and musicals. She had to leave quickly to manage the inn but she embarrassed Shion and kissed him smack on the lips, saying she would visit soon.

*****

Shion felt useless. All he did all day was read books and feed Nezumis rats. He complained to Nezumi about this after he came back from rehearsals. He told him smartly,

"Get a job." Shion applied for a job at a restaurant as a waiter, turned out he wasn't enough of a "people person" (to which Nezumi replied "imagine that!"). He applied to be a librarian, not organized enough. Finally he got it.

"A mailman!!" He proclaimed as he burst through the front door.

"What are you yelling about?" Nezumi looked up from the script he was reading through.

"I got a job as a mailman!" Shion bound over to Nezumi, grabbed his hands and spun him around. "Come celebrate with me tonight at the pub near here."

Nezumi released his hands from Shions grip and picked up his script.

"Sorry but no, my audition is tomorrow." He grumbled and tried to find what line was on.

"C'mon you know that script forwards and backwards!" Shion whined, "Can't you just..."

"No." Nezumi interrupted, "Have fun." Shion left the house with a dramatic sigh. He hadn't drank in what seemed like ages, and he was sure that Nezumi hadn't either. They never had any FUN together. Shion reached the pub in 5 minutes. First he ordered a couple of beers. He talked to the man next to him about moving in with his friend and his new job. He ordered a couple of shots of tequila for him and the man. After the shots he wasn't seeing straight and his words were slurred. He tried to chat up a girl with grey eyes and raven black hair that ordered a rum cocktail but she just laughed. He payed for her drink and ordered "th' same as she got." By midnight he was stumbling back to the apartment, thoroughly inebriated.   
He opened the door and stumbled in. He could hear Nezumis voice in his room. He crept to the door and pressed his ear to it. Nezumi was singing. His voice low and perfect. Shion registered that it was a love song and it was from the character he was auditioning for to his forbidden love, Nezumi had told him the story about a thousand times.   
Shion opened the door with a loud bang. Nezumi spun around. He was wearing his pajamas now, a blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

"That was beeeautiful Nezumi." He clapped sloppily. 

"Thanks Shion." Nezumi recovered from the scare, "How was your.. celebration?"

"Good it was good. How was your practice?" Shion smiled and plopped himself down onto Nezumis bed.

Nezumis mouth twisted into a frown, "I-I don't know. I keep worrying, what if they don't pick me... I don't want to move from theater to theater forever." Shion shook his head from side to side.

"Oh Nezumi Nezumi Nezumi. Tell me this." Shion said confidently, 'Why would they turn down a hot guy like you? Look at those muscles, you told me that since you would be playing a man permanently you need to look the part. Look at this..." Shion tried to pull up the front of Nezumis shirt but his hand was brushed away. "I know you have abs there." Nezumi stared down at Shion incredulously before declaring,

"You're drunk." Shion laughed, tried to stand up then gave up on it.

"I just had a couple of drinks... I think." Shion looked wonderingly at Nezumis carpet, "You know i realised something at that pub."

"Yeah what's that." Nezumi crossed his arms and half smiled amused at Shion.

"Girls. They don't like me." Shions permanent smile turned to a sad frown, "I only had... one girl that liked me. Safu, she liked me, she told me she wanted to have sex with me," he laughed to himself. "We were friends. I really liked her, but i didn't want to do.. Those things to her. I didn't feel the way for her... I didn't want to do the things I... I" Shion gripped Nezumis now uncrossed arm, "I want to do to you Nezumi!" Nezumi stared down at him with a blank expression, not understanding half of the things he just said.

"What?" He asked as he tried to pry Shions hand off his arm.

"I love you Nezumi!" He yelled and tried focus his eyes on Nezumi to prove his feelings but he was having a hard time.

Nezumi almost laughed at the situation, "Shion let go of my arm." His grip just tightened.

"Nezumi..." Shion groaned before puking all over his carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shion. Next chapter shit goes down. Please leave comments I'd love to hear from people!


	3. Don't you threaten me with a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion wants to make up for embarrasing himself the night before, so when Nezumi gets the job, he takes him to a strip club and he gets drunk again! (though way less this time), and he tells Nezumi the truth.

The next morning Shion is awake bright and early with a hangover. His head throbs and his stomach feels like it contains the very depths of hell. He sits in bed for a while, riding out his headache, and also waiting for the sound of the front door closing.  
He remembers going to the bar. He remembers the beers, vaguely the tequila, everything else is a blur. He holds his head in his hands and groans in pain. He ALSO remembers Nezumi, talking about his audition, how he would get the job... Wow hes not even fooling himself. He knew he embarrassed himself somehow. He's been drunk before and no good things happen when he's drunk.  
He put on his mailman uniform and shoveled cereal into his mouth and rushed to his job. He was given his vehicle, and all the mail for his assigned district. Near the end of his run he got to a card covered with pink and red hearts, he chuckled and thought, 'someone's in love.'

"Love." He muttered aloud. 'I love you Nezumi! BLARGHGHHH" He slammed his foot on the brake and receiving a chorus of honks ,turned to the side of the road.

"Shit shit shit shit." He cursed and banged his head repeatedly on the wheel. That's what he had done. He had confessed to Nezumi, then THREW UP ON HIS CARPET. He imagined Nezumi bleaching his pristine carpet again and again to get the smell and stain out, cursing out Shion in his head, calling him a drunken bastard. He wailed and called Rikiga on the phone.

"I have an emergency." He said as he cradled the phone to his ear.

"Who is this? How did you get this number."

"RIKIGA!"

"Kidding kidding. What, did you get a girl pregnant?"

"What?! No! I told Nezumi i love him! How can i make things normal between us?"

"Well do you love him?"

".... That is besides the point, please help me solve this."

"Well his audition's today right? I know a place we could celebrate, I'll come too so things can't get too awkward. The sugar & spice strip club!"

".... Ok. Thanks Rikiga." He hung up and slumped back. I t was going to be a long night.

*********

Nezumi got home before Shion. When he walked through the door he wiped the anxious expression off his face and grinned widely.

"Did you get the job?" Shion asked.

Nezumi smiled at him, "Yes, i did." Shion cheered and Nezumi chuckled.

"Let's go somewhere fun!" Shion exclaimed.

Nezumi hesitated, "I don't know, it's your first day of work, did you even get a paycheck?"

"Rikiga's meeting us there." Shion assured him, "He'll pay." Nezumi rose from the chair he was sitting on, ruffled Shions hair then went to his room. Shion went to his room and hurriedly changed into a light green button down shirt and black slacks. When Nezumi exited his room he wore a grey henley and slightly worn black jeans. His hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Is this alright for where we're going?" Nezumi asked. Shion nodded, trying not to rake his eyes down Nezumis body, he looked great for some reason. Shion drove Nezumis car to the place Rikiga told him. 'Sugar & Spice' was written in cursive neon pink letters above the club.

"Really Shion..." Nezumi sighed as they got out of the car.

"I just thought maybe you ought to let loose once in a while." Shion laughed awkwardly. When they go inside Rikiga is waiting for them. The place is dimly lit with jazz music playing for atmosphere and for the girls to dance to. Rikiga waves them over from a seat facing a long stage with poles attached to the ceiling. Rikiga congratulates Nezumi on getting the job and asks him about the role and such. Shion quietly orders a bottle of liquor. Nezumi notices this but says nothing. The strippers walk out and men cheer. Rikiga and Shion join them in their cheering but Nezumi sitting next to Shion sinks further into his chair. The stripper closest to them Shion finds gorgeous. She has caramel skin and her black hair flows down her hair as she dances. Her lingerie is pink. A waitress brings the bottle and glasses, Shion takes a shot.

"She's really pretty right?" Shion whispers.

"Yeah." Nezumi says then turns to him, "Shion stop drinking." Shion takes another shot then says,

"Okay okay." The woman dances to the music sensuously, skillfuly spinning on the pole. Rikiga grins and pulls out a wad of money and tosses it into the air. Shion and Nezumi laugh. When the waitress comes back Rikiga whispers something to her. The waitress then motions to the stripper and points to Nezumi. The stripper steps down from the stage.

"What's happening?" Nezumi asks Rikiga.

"I've payed for a special service for the 'famous actor'" Rikiga giggled gleefully. Nezumi glances at Shion who gives him a thumbs up. The song changes, still a slow groove. The stripper smiles at Nezumi. She puts her hand on his shoulder then straddles him on the chair. She murmurs something in his ear, Shion is close enough that he kind of hears that shes telling him her name and that he's going to get a lap dance. Shions heart rate picks up. The woman unbuttons the buttons on his Henley. Nezumi starts to flush a bit. Her hands trail across his toned chest and she smiles at him. Then she gets up and sways to the music. She turns around and bends down, trailing her hands up her thighs as she slowly stands upright. Shions eyes flick between the woman and Nezumi. She looks back at Nezumi, moves her hair over one shoulder then plants her ass in Nezumis lap. Nezumi sharply takes in a breath through his nose and stares up at the ceiling as the woman sensuously rolls her hips in his lap. Shion feels kind of jealous of Nezumi, her butt looks really soft and shes rubbing it against Nezumis crotch. Nezumi looks down again as she moves her hips in a circle, her hands on her knees. The waitress motions to her again and she stands up.

"Thats all for today." The waitress says. Nezumi looks dazed, his face is still slightly flushed.

"Sorry Nezumi i only have so much money to spend!" Rikiga laughs then thanks the stripper.

"T-Thanks." Nezumi stutters. They exit the place and say bye to Rikiga. Nezumi drives, deciding Shion looked too buzzed to drive.

"Well that was fun." Shion says cheerfully.

"Fun isn't really the word." Nezumi says. They drive the rest of the way in silence.They pull up at the apartment. The city is still alive despite it being so late at night. The moon was at crescent and it looked like a smile slipping behind the clouds. The air was perfectly warm with a slight breeze.

"It looked so good the way she touched you... It felt nice didn't it?" Nezumi looked over at Shion in the darkness. Some light reflected his eyes and they shone. He was biting his lip.  
"You looked so out of control and.."

"Shion why are you talking like this." Nezumi said almost too quietly.

"Sorry I just always wondered what you would look like... turned on. What faces you would make." Shion trailed off and stared at his hands in his lap.

"Shion I told you to stop drinking." Nezumi sounded slightly annoyed and tired.

"I'm not drunk Nezumi! If anything I'm... intoxicated by you. The sound of your voice, the cologne you wear, the way you act only around me. Seeing you after so long... It's been too much." Nezumi stares at Shion then opens the door and starts walking to the apartment. Shion waits in the car, feeling like the smiling moon was mocking him, before following Nezumi. He's in the elevator waiting for it to close.

"You saved my life, made me feel good when i felt useless.." Nezumi winces at his words and the elevator closes. Shion hurriedly presses the button and another elevator opens. When he reaches their floor he yells to Nezumi.

"You kissed me Nezumi! Not the goodnight kiss i gave you, and it sure as hell wasn't just good bye!! Did you never plan to act on it?!" They have both walked into the apartment by now and tears are starting to trail down Shions face. Nezumi pins Shion to the wall next to the door with his hand next to his head. Shion sniffles as tears fall from his wide eyes. Nezumi brushes a tear away and gently presses a kiss to Shions mouth. Nezumis hand that was on the wall threads into Shions hair and he tils his head and licks at Shions lips. Shion moans a bit as he lets Nezumis tongue in. Shions arms stay plastered at his sides. He still hasn't fully absorbed what is happening as his mind reels.

"Stop crying." Nezumi mutters as he pulls away.

"Sorry." Shion sniffs, "Nezumi why are you..."

"I think I've.. felt this way for you, every since i met you that night. I tried to push it away but... The first time you kissed me I knew it was useless to try." Nezumi moved down to his neck and leaves soft kisses, mouthing and sucking along his scar before biting down. Shion jolts and gasps but when Nezumi soothes over the bites with his tongue he moans. "Are you already hard?" Nezumi whispers in his ear as he palms at his erection. Shion giggles awkwardly, "This is the first time I'm doing something like this..." Nezumi moves back from his neck and keeps his grey eyes trained onto Shions red ones as he slowly unbuttons Shions shirt. He pulls it off him and drops it to the floor then leans down and licks his pink nipple. Shion squirms, panting loudly. Nezumi sucks on the other one then nips it gently. Shion yelps then flushes in embarrassment. Nezumi unbuckles his pants then pulls them down. Shions underwear is tented. "There's a wet spot." Nezumi says almost in awe, "Are you already leaking for me?" "Y-Yeah." Shion stutters. Nezumi strokes a finger up and down the underside causing Shions breath to turn laborious again. He takes the head in his mouth and suckles it through the cloth of his boxers. Shion moans and shivers. Nezumis hand cups and works his balls as well. Shion sees sparks behind his closed eyes. "Oh.... god." Shion moans as he orgasms and shakes. Nezumi looks up quizzically. "Shion did you just cum?" He says in surprise. Shions face turns beet red and he hides his face behind his hands. Nezumi peels back his underwear and the inside is indeed coated with Shions cum. "Sorry i haven't masturbated in a while... I couldn't do it in your own house..." Shion couldn't meet Nezumis eyes. "Hm? Do you get off to the thought of me then?" Nezumi smirked up at Shion. He trailed kisses accros his abdomen. "Yeah... I do." Shion blushes for what seems like the one hundredth time. "You know you're going to have to tell me what sort of things we're doing in these lewd fantasies of yours right?" Nezumi teases. Shion smiles weakly down at him, he still can't believe this is happening and he doesn't want to talk to much in fear that Nezumi will suddenly change his mind. Nezumi pulls down Shions underwear. "Look how much you came all over yourself. You couldn't control it with my mouth all over your cock huh?" Nezumi almost purrs. Shion whines as Nezumi licks up all his semen, watches his adams apple bob as he swallows it all down. Nezumi is absentmindedly stroking his dick as he does this. 'Oh SHIT.' Shion thinks and without warning he's coming again in spurts onto Nezumis face. "OHMYGODNEZUMIIMSOSORRYOHNO" he almost shrieks and wipes at Nezumis soiled face. "Wow um. I guess we'll have to take some precautionary measures with you." Nezumi says thoroughly surprised. Nezumi leads Shion to his room and onto his bed. Shion sits humiliated, waiting for whatever Nezumi is looking for in his drawer. He finally takes out a large silver ring and slides it onto Shions cock. "Sorry Shion it's for your own good." Shion stares down at the ring. It's slightly restricting, but Shion is thankful that Nezumi has it because he doen't know if he could ever face Nezumi if he came in 5 seconds again. Nezumi lies between Shions legs on the bed. He sucks each of his balls into his mouth and runs his toungue between them. Shion can't help but grind his hips down a little bit onto his face. Nezumis tongue runs lower and Shions toes curl as he licks at his perineum. "Flip onto your front." Nezumi tells him. Shion complies and gets on his forearms and knees. He looks between his legs to try and see what Nezumi is doing. Nezumi kneads his soft ass in his hands. He leans down and licks a stripe from behind his balls up his asshole, Shion shivers. Nezumi circles his tongue around the rim before slowly sticking it in. Shion at first thought it felt weird, but when he looked under his legs and saw Nezumis erection straining against his pants and his jaw working as he licked at his ass a bolt of pleasure ran through him. "Nezumi..." He moaned. Nezumis face pressed into his backside and his tongue seemed to be searching for something. Nezumis tongue craned to the left and found a spot that sent sparks of burning pleasure searing through Shions body. He yelled as precum seemed to pour from his dick. Nezumi kept his toungue glued to the spot. "Nezumiiii" Shion keened desperately, "I'm coming! I'm going to cum!" Shion seemed to go crazy, yelling anything that came to his mind in pleasure. Nezumis tongue swirled in his ass, flicking against his prostate. Nezumis palm rubbed against his tenting pants, he was getting unbelievably aroused at Shions reactions. Shion groaned, "Fuck!" He clumsily jerked himself off and shook violently. After a minute he seemed to be done convulsing and twitched in aftershocks. Nezumi pulled his tired tongue out when Shion was done clamping onto it. He expected to see a mess of cum on the bed but he had forgotten about the ring. "You dry orgasmed Shion." Nezumi said in disbelief. Shion only nodded as he lay on his face worn out. Nezumi lied down next to him, still palming himself. Shion gazed at him tiredly before noticing his erection. "You still haven't gotten off yet!" Shion bolted up. "That's fine, you treated me enough today." Nezumi chuckled. Shion looked disappointed. "Hey, how about you tell me about some of those fantasies you've had?" Shion blushed. "Well," he sits up, "I think about you.. doing what you just did, blowing me, licking me everywhere. Touching yourself while you do it." "Go on." Nezumi undoes his pants. "When I'd shower, especially when we traveled together, I'd masturbate and imagine you walking in, seeing me toughing myself. You'd have clothes on but you wouldn't care, you'd touch my wet body and stroke me till I came then you'd..." Shion snapped out of his daydream to see Nezumi languidly stroking himself, one hand up his shirt stroking his stomach. "Hm... Keep going Shion." Nezumi moaned quietly. "You'd finger me open..." Shion continued, "And fuck me with your.. big hard cock." Nezumi groaned, his motions made loud and slippery by precum. "I'd think of you dressed as Eve too. You'd have your lipstick on while you were sucking me off, I'd fuck your face and mess up your makeup. Then you'd fuck me or rub our dicks together, and tell me how much of a dirty boy i am, spurting all over your dress." "God... Shion," Nezumi is wrecked, his hand speeds up, he moans wantonly. "I dreamed of having a vibrator up my ass all day and coming home and cumming ever time you touched me, we would go all night, you would even let me fuck you, and you would say you loved me as i hat that spot over and over and you scream my name...." "Shion!" Nezumi moaned as he came all the way up to his chin, his legs spasming as he milked himself dry. Shion scooted over and licked the cum from his fingers and chest, Nezumi shuddered, still slowly stroking himself. Shion kissed him softly. "Then we lay like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know if anyone noticed but the chapter titles are from PTV song lyrics, the fic title is a PTV song. Ummm i hope you liked this fic, i had the idea kinda of a while ago and wrote a draft and decided to write it now. This is my first no. 6 fic and first smut fic so.. hope it was good.


End file.
